Wildest Dreams
by KaeLeigh357
Summary: Castiel can't stand Bela Talbot. Here is why. Destiel. T for language. One-shot Total AU. Reviews would be amazing.


Castiel Novak was always one of the kids who could get along with everyone. Everyone that is except for Bela Talbot. He didn't really care for her attitude before, but after _the incident _ it was safe to say that Castiel almost hated her.

No, not almost. He did. Hated her with all the passion he could muster. But of course it wasn't entirely her fault. He just didn't act on his feelings fast enough. Though he did have plans that very day to tell his best friend his true feelings. But before he could pull him aside after school, Bela had already sunk her claws into Dean Winchester's sides and wasn't letting go...

Walking out the double doors to go meet Dean by the Impala, Cas caught sight of Dean nodding his head in agreement to whatever it was that Bela had asked him. After plastering on a smile, that Cas always thought was fake, she leaned up to give him a quick, and seemly sloppy, kiss before walking off to her BMW.

"What did Bela Talbot want?" Castiel asked Dean as he got to the passenger side of the slick black classic car.

"Wanted to know if I was going to Homecoming and if I would go with her." Dean answered, seemly still in a daze of shock about what just happened.

After the dance, it seemed as Dean and Bela were on their way to dating, much to Castiel's dislike. The months went on as a slow torture for our poor Castiel. But being the good friend he was, he did his best to keep quiet as long as his friend was happy. Until about 6 months into the pair dating. Dean had heard rumors that Bela was sneaking around behind his back but tried to let it go when she denied it. At hearing that, Castiel tried his best to keep an eye out for anything proving said gossip. As it turned out, it didn't take long to prove the rumors true. Turns out the little harlot had been screwing a senior by the name of Gordon on the side.

When Cas brought the news to Dean, he didn't want to believe it. But that little voice in the back of his head told him Castiel would never lie to him. _He's always been so good to me. He's the perfect guy, that's why I love him... Wait... I can't think that about my Straight MALE best friend. He'll never feel anything more for me than just friendship. That's why I agreed to this thing with Bela in the first place. _ Dean thought before he could shake the idea's from his mind.

"You just have to trust me Dean. She isn't right for you."

"I believe ya Cas, but I don't know how to get rid of her.."

As it turns out, it was much easier than Dean imagined. Walking through the halls after missing the first 3 classes of the day and arriving at lunch, Dean looked up to see Bela and Gordon making out in front of her locker when they thought the hall to be empty.

Pulling Bela away from the senior, a loud crack could be heard as Dean's fist connected with Gordon's nose, breaking it easily from the force.

"I think it's save to say we're over" Dean spit out at Bela before turning to walk away, all the while ignoring her whiney voice from behind him.

Finding Castiel, Jo and Ash in the cafeteria he couldn't stop the thought that came through. '_Fuck that bitch. And fuck not telling Cas how I feel. I just need to grow a pair and do it.'_ He didn't notice he was holding his sore hand that still had blood from Gordon's face on it.

"Dean, What happened? Are you alright?" Cas stood up, obviously worried about his best friend.

In a small voice Dean just muttered that he was alright before looking straight into Castiel's beautiful bright blue eyes. '_It's now or never...'_ He told himself before he could chicken out.

With his good hand, Dean reached up and grabbed the collar of his friends trench coat pulling him towards him completely ignoring everyone else. As soon as he got Cas to him, he lifted his hand to rest on the back of Castiels neck, pulling him the rest of the way into a light kiss. As soon as he felt Cas kiss him back, he deepened it. Not hearing the "About time"'s and "Get Some Bro!" from Jo and Ash.

Later that afternoon after picking Sam up from the middle school, Sam sneakily managed to change the radio station. Grumbling Dean went to change it back before Castiel placed a hand on his wrist.

"Keep it. This song is pretty fitting for today." he told Dean with a small smile playing at his lips.

As soon as Dean realised the song he just laughed and let it play, grabbing Cas's hand on the seat as he continued to drive on.

I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time  
Before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I can't lie  
He was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up  
Now look this way

Well there's a million other girls  
Who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who

They want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own any rights to Supernatural nor do I Own rights to Misery Business by Paramore. I love this song and wanted to write a little fanfic to it.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. It was just a lil side thing apart from my other story "Against All Odds" If you haven't read it, you totally should. It is a lil slow to start with but it'll pick up I promise. :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for pie. All the Pie you could imagine. **


End file.
